I Love My Maid
by AngieChii
Summary: *Rewriting* Mikan lost her parents on an accident while going to visit her aunt. When she arrived, she met Natsume and Ruka, that quickly became her friends, but she had to leave to her grandpa's house, and now she is back to meet her old friends! Who would she choose? Natsume or Ruka? *Rewriting* *Chapter 1 done!*
1. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**Angie: Ok so, hi everyone desu~! ^^**

**Natsume: Please stop saying desu… ¬¬**

**Mikan: Hiiii Angie desuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~~~~~~**

**Angie: Hi Mikan desuuuuuuuuuu~~~**

**Natsume: I'm leaving ¬¬ -leaves room-**

**Angie: Ohoho, I hate you too Natsume o3o Well, I came to announce something vvvvvery important desu. I'll be rewriting this fic when I have time, and stop being lazy :3.**

**Mikan: Noooo D: In how much time?**

**Angie: When I stop being lazy =w= and when I finish school, and that won't be so long, since I finish school in November desu. :D**

**Mikan: T^T Fine desu… We'll be waiting for your lazyness to end…**

**Angie: Well, bye bye everyone! \(^^) Until November desu~.**

**Natsume: -Enters room- What did I miss? =A=**


	2. Chapter 1

**Angie: Hellooooooooooooooooo desu~**

**Mikan: Hiiii Angie desu~**

**Natsume: Hi.**

**Mikan and Angie: ….**

**Angie: Nononon Natsume! You have to say it with more emotion and PASSION. *o***

**Natsume: No thank you.**

**Angie: -Sweatdrops- Well… I finished editing the first chapter. I made it a bit different from the other one desu.**

**Mikan: I'm sure that I'll like it desu. *o***

**Natsume: And here we go again with the desu…**

**Angie: Well lets start o3o DISCLAIMER PLEASE! –SHAKES A BELL-**

**Mikan: Roger! ^^ ANGIECHII DOESN'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ITS CHARACTERS. Desuuuuu~.**

* * *

_**Characters current ages:**_

_**Mikan: 5 years old Natsume: 6 years old Ruka: 6 years old**_

* * *

"_Papa! When are we going to arrive?" Said littleMikan. Mikan's dad laughed at his daughter. "We'll be there soon, honey." Said Mikan's mother. They were going to visit their aunt, Shiki, that worked on a mansion, far away from their house. The trip lasts between an hour or two, depending where they stop. Her auntie, was 27 years since they last met. Mikan was 3 years old in that moment. "Aww, come on! Go faster. I want to see auntie Shiki!" Said little Mikan. "Hahaha! I can't go faster, or we'll crash." Said her dad. Mikan was so impatient that she started going into the front seat, where her dad was driving." I want to see auntie! I want to see auntie right now!" Her dad got distracted to look at Mikan. Then the car lost control, and crashed on a tree. "Mikan… Call… Your auntie… " Said her mom. After that she died. Her dad was already dead, and couldn't say goodbye to her daughter. Mikan wasn't hurt,but was really surprised. She called her auntie and waited for her to arrive._

_Little Mikan had to go live with her auntie, but it would be temporal, until her grandpa was ready to take her in his house." I'm… sorry about what happened to your parents…" Shiki gave Mikan a sad smile, and she started crying."Auntie! It was all my fault! I made Papa lose control of the car!" Mikan started crying very loudly, and hugged her auntie._

"_Why are you crying?" There was a boy around Mikan's age holding a ball and staring at them with a worried face. It seems he lived where Shiki worked, since he was inside the territory. He was a bit taller than Mikan. He had raven black hair and crimson eyes._

"_Natsume, Mikan will be staying with us for some weeks, until then, please be nice at her. I'll explain what happened later. Honey, why don't you go play with Natsume until I finish preparing your room? Go go!" Shiki said and smiled at Mikan. Mikan started walking toward Natsume. "Lets go, Mikan." Said Natsume, while she followed him._

_Natsume was playing with his best friend, Ruka. He was of Natsume's size. He had blonde hair and blue "Oh you found the ball, and who is she?" Asked Ruka."She is Mikan Sakura. Her aunt works here and asked me to take care of her while she prepared her room. It seems something bad happened because she was crying." Said Natsume, and Mikan started crying again. Ruka walked towards Mikan and hugged her. "Don't cry, ok? Maybe telling us what happened will make you feel better." Said Ruka. Then, Mikan stopped crying and slowly explained everything to Natsume and Ruka. After that, she forgot the death of her parents, and played everyday with Natsume and Ruka. The three were really good friends._

"_Do you have to leave, Sakura-san? Why can't you stay?" Said Ruka. "Sorry Ruka-pyon. Sorry Natsume. But I'll now live with my grandpa, since he can now take care of me. I promise I'll be back soon! I'll also convince my grandpa to let me visit the both of you." Said Mikan. "Eh… Bye Mikan." Said Natsume, and kissed her cheek. Ruka smiled and did the same. "Goodbye Sakura-san." And she entered the car, and left. "So you like her too, huh?" Said Ruka. "You do too?" Said Natsume. _

_Natsume and Ruka waited for Mikan to visit them, but she never came, and time was going on and on, until both of them forgot about Mikan, and continued with their lives._

* * *

**Angie: Ohoho! First chapter finished :D. And yes, Natsume wasn't emotionless like always. I'll explain why in future chapters o3o desu.**

**Mikan: It was awesome Angie desu. ^^**

**Natsume: Great. And I am not emotionless, morons.**

**Angie and Mikan: -Sweatdrop-**

**Angie: Fine fine ^^' please review. Ehehehe… *nervous laugh***

**Mikan: Ehehehe… *nervous laugh***

* * *

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed last time! But, I won't be answering the reviews anymore. It would take too much time D: and I'm still busy with school. Well, bah byes o3o.**


End file.
